Father Figure
by Sakurazero
Summary: A person long thought dead comes back to life and will hopefully knock some sence into the inu brothers thick skulls.  -sucks at summeries- May have pairings not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

Sakurazero or me! - New story! I can't believe that I actually had the guts to make another fanfic. Well hopefully you guys will like this so read on!

Inuyasha-cough

Me- What?

Inuyasha- cough cough disclaimer! cough

Me- ok, ok I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters here jeeze kill joy

Inuyasha- enjoy!

* * *

><p>Who the hell are you!<p>

It was a normal day in the Sekou Jidai (sp?) when _it _happened. The birds were singing, the sky was a pretty forget me not blue, and Inuyasha was fighting with Sesshoumaru again, yep everything was normal.

"Take that you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he slashed upwards only to have Sesshoumaru gracefully leap out of the way.

"You swing that sword like a child" Sesshoumaru said as his eyes narrowed and he summoned the acid to his hand and as his hand glowed he quickly swung it and it became a whip which he soon used quickly against his brother.

"You're a waste of our father's blood you miserable hanyou,"

The group watched from a distance away worried for the younger of the two. They wanted to interfere but knew that this was not there fight it was Inuyasha's. The tension was thick in the air.

"Son of a bitch!" Inuyasha hissed as the whip nicked him on the cheek.

The brothers stopped momentarily to insult one another.

"Jealous?"

"Hardly, you asshole"

"At least I wasn't born from a _nigen _whore" he spat out the word nigen as if it were the source of the worlds troubles, and in his eyes it was. (A/N I felt so bad writing this about Izayoi .)

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed dangerously and he continued to glare at his _older brother._

"Don't you dare-" he was cut off when a rock collided with Sesshoumaru's skull he stood with his mouth agape and with wide eyes.

"Really Sesshoumaru how petty I would have thought that your grudge against Izayoi would have faded by now,"

This time it was Sesshoumaru's turn to go wide eyed as he turned to face the source of the booming voice.

As the figure stepped out to the clearing Inuyasha turned to defend himself against the unknown demon making sure that his brother was still in his range of sight.

Taking a look at the demon that was now in full view and out of the forest, that Inuyasha guessed the demon was watching them until he decided to make himself known, he noticed that he looked like him, _a lot like him._

The demon was a big man, taller than him and Seshoumaru, he guessed and had the same golden eyes and silver hair that was tied in a high ponytail he also had blue markings on both sides of his face.

"Really what are you a child? My last words to you were not hard to decipher"

His eyes turned to Inuyasha "Pup, put down your sword I am of no danger to you"

Inuyasha stood his ground with his sword still out and eyes quickly darting back and forth to both the unknown demon and Sesshoumaru.

The demon turned back to Sesshoumaru "As I was saying you never could get over that whole issue" he sighed as if it were only a minor thing he narrowed his eyes and then he proceeded to pinch and pull at Sesshoumarus cheeks.

"You should learn how to smile you'll get wrinkles from frowning so much" and he continued to pull and pinch and soon it could be clearly seen that it was painful for even Sesshoumaru and everybody could see it. Even Inuyasha felt almost sorry for him, _almost._

A vein could be seen as well as an evil grin, the demon continued his torture and small tears could be seen coming from the Demon Lord's eyes.

"So I expect you learned your lesson? You won't insult her anymore? I won't be repeating myself again. Do I make myself clear?" the demon said his eyes narrowing.

Sesshoumaru nodded but found it quite difficult.

"What? I don't think I heard you?"

"yes."

"Hm? Speak up Sesshoumaru I didn't hear that"

"YES!"

"Jeeze you didn't have to say it that loud," the demon chuckled as he let go of Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha stood wide eyed at the fact that his brother the great and powerful Sesshoumaru was brought to tears by this demon.

The red of his abused cheeks could clearly be seen by anyone.

As the demon looked at Sesshoumaru he noticed that he was lacking.

"I see you lost something of yours"

Sesshoumaru stayed silent.

It was at that time that Inuyasha decided to speak up but once again he was cut off as the demon whirled round to face him.

"I see you grew up well, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha still confused and wary of the demon that brought Sesshoumaru to tears could only ask him one thing.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?"

* * *

><p>AN- Well I hoped that you enjoyed my story so far. Please any suggestions and reviews will be gladly appreciated.

Thank you

-Sakurazero :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people here's chapter two glad you guys liked the first chapter

Inuyasha: hey onna!

What? Oh right, *in a boring voice* Inuyasha and all the characters belong to the great and totally awesome Rumiko-sempai

* * *

><p>The demon looked wide eyed at Inuyasha and quickly looked back to Sesshoumaru who at the moment seemed more interested staring at a flower than at him.<p>

At this question more like a demand another rock was hurled at Sesshoumaru so now his forehead matched the color of his cheeks red.

"You mean to tell me that he doesn't know who I am," the demon said calmly which was as scary if not scarier than as his mad voice.

He glared at Sesshoumaru demanding answers with just one look.

"You know what," Sesshoumaru said suddenly with a thoughtful look on his face, "I think I left my dragon unattended, now if you excuse me," he ran as if death himself were at his heels.

"Oh no you don't, get back here!" the other demon quickly used his tail to successfully wrap around his waist and then drag back his victim.

Inuyasha stared wide eyed at them both and he got a good look at the demon. The demon had long silver hair and golden eyes. He had a royal kimono like Sesshoumaru's except that his sash was red and blue. His armor protected shoulders, chest and stomach it looked like something the sword smith Totosai would make.

"I must be dreaming," Inuyasha closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw a struggling Sesshoumaru on the ground "yep definitely dreaming and if it is a dream, damn is it the best dream ever."

He grinned to himself and made an about face determined to get back to his friends the ever growing grin still on his face, completely forgetting about his question and now not wanting to know the answer.

He didn't make it far until he too was being dragged back to the demon.

"Come to join the party, your right at home," Sesshoumaru sniffed distantly at him.

"Oh, shut up Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha shot back.

"Ok let's get this straight," dragging both brothers to him successfully making their silver hair turn brown and tangled in twigs.

"You," pointing at Inuyasha "don't know who I am and you," now pointing at Sesshoumaru "haven't told him anything?"

At both nods Inuyasha, getting fed up with being confined and not feeling like he owed the strange demon answers to his questions started struggling to get the stupid tail off of him and accidentally punched Sesshoumaru in the face.

"Oops sorry Fluffymaru," with another smack he hit Sesshoumaru was puched again" was that me?"

A punch was then aimed at Inuyasha and it hit its target, Inuyasha's face.

"Oh yea!"

Growls, punches, and kicks were exchanged as both brothers fought.

Suddenly they were both swung up in the sky and then down into the earth and as the dirt clouded up, a deep growl of disapproval rose up.

As the dust settled the demon glared at both of them and stood over them a downcast covering his head his eyes flashing dangerously.

"You are brothers" his eyes narrowed "You will treat each other with respect."

'Ok so this isn't a dream,' Inuyasha thought as he winced in pain ' fucking dickhead who does he think he is!'

Sesshoumaru quickly went limp knowing what the demon in front of him was capable of, but Inyasha ever the rebel was still defiant.

"Make me!" he growled out still struggling.

Sesshoumaru snickered on the inside at the half breeds foolishness.

'Must…not...kill...him' the demon's mantra continued and he was surprised that he was so stubborn.

A look of sadness came over the demon but, as soon as Inuyasha saw it, it was gone.\

"Inuyasha you **will **do as I say,"

"Why should I give a fucking flying fadoodle about what you say?"

The demon looked at Inuyasha weirdly before trying not to hit him in the back of the head.

"You will treat your **father** with the respect he deserves."

"My father?" Inuyasha glared and gave a 'keh' the "My old man kicked the bucket a long time ago,"

"If I was dead then I wouldn't be standing here right now right?"

"You can't be my dad, if you are I want proof" Inuyasha said still unconvinced that his father had come back from the dead.

"Would you want me to go through Izayoi and my courtship and in **extreme **detail?"

Horror flickered through his eyes and a blush that would bring honor to his fire rat covered his face and neck.

"Yes? Okay then it started one day i-"

"NOOOOO!"

Sesshoumaru had to resist the urge to laugh at how ridiculous Inuyasha's face and as well vomit at the remembrance of the whole thing.

At the realization that it really was his father Inuyasha did the only thing he could do he fainted.

* * *

><p>AN- Yay! I finally got it out I've been busy at school and have recently gotten sick anyway hope you liked this chapter please press the button at the bottom of the page and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Me- Another chapter! YAY! I'm feeling better so I thought I should do another chapter so on and so forth. Well anyway, onward with a new chapter! *cough 'hack' cough*

Inuyasha: *covering nose with haori sleeve* Get some cold medication! Oh and do the disclaimer!

Me- Ok, ok me myself and I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha woke up with a jump and the cold cloth that was on his forehead fell and landed on his lap. His eyes scanned and found what they were looking for Kagome.<p>

Kagome knelt down and gently pushed Inuyasha back down, "Inuyasha you fainted, you should take it easy."

"Oh god Kagome it was such a weird dream my dad came back to life and Sesshoumaru was being dragged on the ground, actually that part was pretty good but anyway we fought and Fluffy actually cried, which was also pretty awesome but then my dad threatened to tell me about their courtship And mating and, and, and," at Kagome's look his face fell "it wasn't a dream was it?"

She shook her head and pointed behind Inuyasha.

'Don't be there, please don't be there, oh please don't be there'

He turned to see the two figures entering the hut it was… Miroku and Sango.

'Oh thank Kami'

"No Inuyasha not there, there"

He turned even more to see his worst nightmare his father and Sesshoumaru.

"Aw fuck," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Well nice to see you too," Inuyasha's father said with a slight frown.

"Yea well how the hell are you here anyway? Your dead you should be in hell"

"And you should learn to respect your authorities Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru eyes narrowed.

"Make me Sesshoumaru,"

"Now boys, no fights, and"his father looked at both of them "you're supposed to work together no against each other to make the Western Lands better."

"Is that why you're here?" Kagome asked.

"Nah I'm just messing with ya," he said with a grin on his face, everyone face faulted "I'm actually here to help both of you to stop acting like idiots and start working together against that guy," he stopped to think, "What's his name again… Baraku, Stuparaku, Karaku,"

"Naraku?" Kagome suggested.

"Yea that guy and if it makes the Western lands better than I'm all for killing the stupid thing guy" he said lazily with his face in his hand and his elbow on his knee.

"So are you going to introduce me?" looking at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru ever the obedient son introduced his ward Rin and Jaken his henchmen. Sesshoumaru then ordered Jaken to take Ah-Un to feed. Inuyasha just 'kehed' in annoyance.

"Stuck up sonofa-"

"Inuyasha!" scolded Kagome.

Inuyasha flinched and retaliated with a "Well it's not my fault that he's a stuck up princess," Inuyasha smirked.

"Inuyasha can't you ever behave?" Kagome sighed.

"Nope, weellll no."

He pointed to each individual as he spoke their name "Kagome. Shippo. Miroku. Sango. Kirara."

Inuyasha's father smiled at the obvious affection his son had for the teenage girl. It looked as though his pack could work together well even though it consisted of 3humans, 2 demons, and 1 half demon. He just wished that the brothers could just get along; if only they had grown up with each other then maybe they would have a better chance at being brothers and working together.

'Hey!' An evil smile spread across his lips 'Touga you have the best ideas your not the Inu no Taisho for nothing'

Inuyasha seeing the evil smile slowly slinked away and hid behind Kagome wary of his father.

"My hero" Kagome said flatly.

"Stay in here I'll be right back," Touga said trying to keep the laughter out of her voice as he stood and made his way out the door.

"Hiding behind a nigen female is so manly Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru decided to take a jab at Inuyasha since their father was out of the room.

"Yea well-," the hut glowed a bright blue and suddenly they were floating and soon engulfed in the blue light as well.

When Touga came back inside he encountered children, all of them turned into children.

"Aww , shit I just wanted Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to turn into children not their friends too. At least all of their clothes changed with their size."

He looked at all of them Sesshopumaru was only a little older than all of them and the two small children turned to babies.

"Well at least there asleep I hope they stay that way too,"

Sesshoumaru quickly went to Touga's side and hugged his father and he actually smiled.

"Father are your back from your travels did you bring me something?"

"No not today,"

He looked over to the small group they were all happily introducing themselves except for.

"Inuyasha?"

The small half demon was curled up in a corner afraid of what they were going to do to him. "Mommy," he whispered and small tears started to leak out of his eyes, "I want my mommy"

He was startled by a small tap on his shoulder "Are you ok?" a small voice asked him.

Inuyasha turned to see the small group of children surrounding him. He whimpered and hid his face in his arms.

"Its ok we won't hurt you," this time it was Miroku.

All the children smiled at Inuyasha and Inuyasha smiled back.

Touga even smiled at the heartwarming scene.

"This is going to be a piece of cake taking care of children shouldn't be so hard there just children. I don't see what women are always complaining about."

They all turned and smiled at Touga and that was when all hell broke out.

At the end of the day Touga would take back all he thought.

Touga was exhausted at the end the little dev- children had him worn out. First they had dragged him outside to play 'tag' and pushed him in the river, how they got hold of pink dye he would never know but at least Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru got along and worked together. Yes, they worked together alright they helped dye his tail pink and his hair too while he was napping.

The rest got a hold of mud and played 'turn Touga into a mud monster'

The little girls braided his hair and put it in pigtails while the little boys well he didn't think he would ever get those prickles out and the fleas oh it would take ages to effectively get them all out. He would rejoice when they were all normal.

Right now the little devi- **children **were napping and he had time to make a reverse spell.

He came back to find them still napping all in a group snuggled together.

'Aw well it wouldn't hurt for them to just continue napping.' he started itching again 'I am never going to do this again maybe another plan, like locking them away until they get along. I like that plan I should just drag them both back to the Western Lands and lock them up in a room together'

He looked at the children 'I should just take care of Naraku myself, but then how would they learn?'

'But ah cracker jacks there awake.'

"Touga can I sleep in your lap?"

"No I want to sleep in it!"

"No me!"

"He's my dad"

"You can all just sleep with me"

"Yay!" They all cheered and pounced on Touga and once they were comfortable they all snuggled down to continue their naps.

'Well the little devils aren't so bad afterall.'

* * *

><p>Kinda slow today sorry if you don't like this chapter.<p>

Ja ne -SakuraZero


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I haven't hit writers block yet I'll cal for help if I do. Oh and I've decided to take the suggestions of two reviewers you guys know who you are. I hope you enjoy this.

I'll do it before someone *cough* Inuyasha *cough* starts complaining.

I….donotown….Inuyasha! Whew! That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be now please enjoy this chapter while I weep in the corner.

WARNING! IF YOU ARE A KIKYOU LOVER PLEASE DON'T READ THIS FOLLOWING CHAPTER CAUSE SHE IS NOT A GOOD PERSON IN THIS STORY! You have been warned...on ward!

* * *

><p>Touga was having trouble keeping them all controlled fear didn't work…it was kind of creepy usually grown men would cower at his roar but they all just laughed and thought it was a game and roared with him which caused a major headache. When he tried to be friendly they all walked over him like a door mat. Nothing worked he…needed…help or someone to dump them on for an evening.<p>

Then he remembered they talked about an old miko…an old miko who's good with kids…but she was old so he couldn't risk her hurting something because of her age, but... if she was younger. An idea started to form in his head.

'That just might work,'

After the villagers stopped looking at him as if he would eat them he had asked kindly if they knew were he could find old Kaede.

When he found her he set her up with a proposition, she would take care of the warriors turned children and he would restore her youth.

She agreed but not because of the youth but because she would do anything for the small ragtag group but her youth was a good plus too.

As he left them with the now young Kaede he had a little pest control to take care of namely one big huge ugly spider that he knew they could all live without. He made sure to take his two swords just in case.

-Back with Kaede-

Kaede had no idea that as children…..they were so well behaved especially Inuyasha and even Sesshoumaru was well behaved, it seemed that he hadn't reached his human hating age and was still innocent. The babies had woken up only to eat and promptly fell back to sleep.

They were so sweet when they offered to help gather herbs.

"Lady Kaede are these the ones you need?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru thank you"

He beamed and raced off to find more.

"Lady Kaede and this?"

"I'm sorry Miroku those aren't the herbs that I need," his face fell "But it will help when I make dinner later tonight." She smiled kindly at him and he smiled back.

"Hey Sesshou! Show me were you found those other herbs!"

"Over here!"Sesshoumaru him waved over and Miroku went after him.

Kaede didn't notice that she was missing some children well namely two Kagome and Inuyasha.

-With Kagome and Inuyasha-

Kagome had noticed something silver and slithering like a snake weave through the trees and it called to her.

She forgot everything and followed it mesmerized by it.

Inuyasha had looked up.

"Kags?" were had she gone she was here a minute ago.

He started to worry until he saw her close to the forest, but she had walked into it. Inuyasha ran after her knowing how dangerous the forest was even in the day time.

When he had found her she was standing in a daze in front of a woman who smelled of ashes and dirt he didn't like it, it masked Kagome's scent which was by far more pleasant than anything he had ever smelled before.

"Kagome?" she was still in a daze when the woman moved forward and using tone of the silver snake thingies she stared to take something out of Kagome it looked like vapor but it was pure white and collected in a ball in her hand.

He saw that Kagome started to sag a bit when the vapor started to come out and her eyes turn darker than they already were.

"Kagome!" he rushed forward and slashed at the woman's hand quickly letting Kagome fall on his back and he leapt away from the evil woman ad into a tree were he had always felt safe.

"Kagome? Kagome? Please wake up!"

She awoke with a shudder as the vapor once again returned to her body and she started to cry her fear and consciousness coming back to her in full force.

"Inu!" she had managed to say through her sobs "I was so scared I couldn't move and I was so cold and alone, and," she continued to sob.

"It's OK Kagome I've got you," as he cooed and comforted Kagome as he pulled her into a hug, he sent an angry glare at the approaching dead woman, "leave us alone!" he picked her up and jumped even higher and deeper into the tree.

"Inuyasha do you really care for that deceiving wench more than me?"

"I don't know you leave us alone!"

"I just wanted to get back what was rightfully mine," Kikyou smiled at Inuyasha hoping she could coax him out of the tree and giving her Kagome and maybe with a little luck she would be able to drag his soul to hell, it would be so much easier now that he was a child.

He could smell the lies coming from her making him almost gag with disgust. He buried his face in Kagome's neck hoping her scent would over power the horrible stench coming from Kikyou.

His ear twitched and he heard the soft whoosh he quickly gathered the still sobbing Kagome and jumped into another branch as a 'thud' could be heard.

"If you won't come down I'll force you down"

"Inu" a soft whimper could be heard coming from the small girl in his arms.

"Don't worry Kagome I'll protect you,"

He hid in the trees making it hard for the undead priestess to locate them, but the soft sniffles helped. She knocked and arrow and fired cursing at how close she had been.

'Damn were could those brats be?' she looked around and thought she had spotted a flicker of red but when she fired it hit nothing, 'Fuck!'

What she didn't know was that they were no longer hiding in the foliage of the trees but on the ground were they could maneuver better.

"Kagome you have to stay quiet or she'll hear us" the small girl nodded and wiped at her tears, "OK now we have one chance to run to the others."

Once again she nodded "Ready," he waited for Kikyou to turn away from them "Go!"

They ran but soon they could hear the soft 'whoosh' as arrows came after them. Kagome had tripped and were she should have been hit she closed her eyes waiting for the impact but felt nothing as she heard someone else cry out.

It was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!"

"Run Kagome!" he yelled as he tightened his grip on his arm trying to stop the bleeding "Run and find the others!"

"No!"

"Kagome!" he growled out impatiently.

"I won't leave you here!"

"You both won't be leaving here" and evil voice said as it made its way closer.

Inuyasha growled and bared his fangs trying to scare the undead priestess away.

"Kagome run." He felt her hold his hand.

"No." she squeezed it.

"I'll stay with you," she smiled a soft and kind smile that warmed Inuyasha to the core.

"Thank you," he returned her smile.

Kikyou knocked the arrow.

And fired.

* * *

><p>AN- Dun dun duuunnnn! Cliff hanger! Sorry I couldn't resist. And for you people who think oh well she won't get them both she actually can her holy powers will purify Inuyasha and her arrow can kill Kagome. Tune in next time. Sorry if I made you mad. :) Please keep in mind they are children so they don't really know what the spirit catchers are and they use very basic words.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi so here's another chapter I don't own Inuyasha and his ragtag group or Sesshoumaru or anyone else in this story. The plot though I own that. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The arrow cut through the air and the two children closed their eyes in anticipation of their death but it never came.<p>

The arrow was shot down and when they opened their eyes they gasped a s they saw a wolf demon.

"Mutt you can't do anything right can you? Just sit tight and let me save your pathetic ass," he said smirking, which soon turned into a glare at the dead woman.

Inuyasha frowned and glared at the demon "What are you going to do?"

"Something you neglected to do before."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization as Kagome asked with innocence "What's he gonna do?" as she stared at the wolf demon stalking towards the undead priestess.

He raised his clawed hand and swung downward as Inuyasha hugged Kagome to his chest and quickly swung around.

"Don't look!"

"Inuya-" she was cut off as a loud shriek came from behind Inuyasha.

His grip on her became tighter.

Her eyes widened and Inuyasha was slowly guiding her away from the scene but before they could get far he was promptly kicked by the demon and his small body made contact with a large tree a few feet away.

"Inuyasha!" She tried to run over to him but was soon stopped by the wolf demon.

"Kagome? What did that stupid half breed do to you?" He picked up the squirming and shrieking girl to examine if any damage was done but was promptly kicked in the head by Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Leave her alone!"Inuyasha bit at Kouga's arm and he dropped Kagome in surprise.

Inuyasha let go and kicked the demon where the sun don't shine and picked up the distraught Kagome and began to run back to the group, avoiding the now dead priestess, only to crash once again into someone.

'Ah! Why won't people just leave us alone!' He glared up at the person only to give a big sigh of relief to see it was his big brother.

"Sesshou!"

"Inuyasha! Father's going to be mad when he finds out your out here be yourself! What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha looked behind at the crack of a branch and stared back at his brother.

"Um," he said nervously "Maybe we should talk about this later when were not in the forest,"

"Why don't we talk right now?"

"Well…"

"GET BACK HERE YOU RUNT! YOUR GONNA WISH YOU'VE NEVER BEEN BORN!"

Sesshoumaru glared at his brother and started to run and Inuyasha ran with him.

"What did you do!"

"Long story short I kinda kicked him in the…" His brother gave him a face.

"Sucks to be him,"

"Kagome hold on tight!"

"Ok,"

Inuyasha quickly made a trap for the wolf and was once again running along side his brother.

"What did you do?"

"Wait for it"

A yelp and a thud could be heard from behind the running boys.

A grinning Inuyasha and smiling Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru not to be out done by Inuyasha and Kagome also disappeared only to reappear moments later a smirk on his face.

An unasked question was answered by a girl like shriek and a thud.

"FUCKING!"

All three of them smiled at one another as they concocted a new trap.

-Meanwhile with Kouga-

'THOSE LITTLE BRATS! WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH THEM OOOOOOH THERE GONNA REGRET IT!'

Kouga was running toward the scent of the children when he slipped on slug slime.

"Woah!"

He was them smacked by pricker branches when he was finally able to stand he was swung into the air and dived head first into a forager demon bee hive.

He pulled out only to be attacked by all the angry bees as he was trying to out run them he stepped into a cave filled with demon bears.

With another girl like shriek he ran out only to fall into a deep hole and at the bottom was his worst nightmare…Ayame.

-Back to Inuyahsa, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru.-

The children tried to hold in their laughter but failed and burst out with laughing.

"Did hear his scream!"

"HAHAHAHA! Did you see his face?"

"That was a good one Kagome who would think that he was afraid of a girl"

They all ran back to the group laughing.

When they returned to the group they were still smiling and giggles could be heard from them. The earlier incident with the undead miko completely forgotten.

"Father you've returned!"

"Yes and how has your day been Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome?"

"It was good." Inuyasha smiled innocently at his father but Touga knew better.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing" the three said quickly.

Inuyasha winced when a pitiful howl came from the forest.

"Inuyashaaa," the three just grinned at Touga.

"Ah well he probably deserved it," Touga gave a big laugh 'better him than me.'

Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a knowing smirk and in turn he gave him a smile.

Sesshoumaru turned to attend to Rin and Touga turned to Kaede.

"Oh well I guess you didn't need reinforcements after all,"

"Reinforcements?"

"Yea I brought you reinforcements to better control Inuyasha and help with the children,"

Touga smirked and waved over a figure.

Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air and gave a happy bark.

"Mommy!" (A/N-I couldn't help it she had to be in this story XD)

Sesshoumaru glanced at the woman next to his father.

"Inuyasha!" she engulfed him in a hug "I missed you," tears started to form in her eyes.

"You saw me a few days ago mommy,"

Sesshoumaru looked at the woman who was holding his little brother and saw happiness and love in her eyes.

"Hello," Sesshoumaru said a bit nervously.

"Oh, hello your name is Sesshoumaru isn't it your Inu's big brother," Izayoi said smiling at him "I hope we get along,"

"Ok," she hugged him surprising Sesshoumaru greatly and making him blush a bright red.

"Oh I haven't introduced myself my name is Izayoi." She smiled again and bowed to Kaede and the small group of children.

* * *

><p>AN- Hope you liked this chapter I had fun torturing Kouga. Oh you have to remember that Izayoi has been dead for a while so it has been a few hundred years for her and to Inuyasha its only been a few days. Review please I like reviews they tell me people read my stuff and like it. Schools beginning to kick my but and marching season is just beginning so it means busy times for me. Sorry if you don't like it, but I hope you do. Be seeing you.

-Sakurazero


	6. Chapter 6

Thinking…thinking… got it! :D I don't own Inuyasha damn! Oh well.

* * *

><p>Touga was having fun with the kid versions of his sons but, they did have a destiny to fulfill they had to destroy Naraku and well….they dyed his hair a bright red, tied him up and rolled him down a hill, got him covered in honey and feathers then had the village children beat him, got him chased by a huge usagi demon, bit him a lot, insulted him a lot chased him in to thistle bushes…he wanted his more mature sons back the ones that didn't pull pranks on him, why couldn't they be more like the other children they didn't pull that many pranks on him.<p>

'The little devils' he glared at them while Izayoi tried to get whatever the hell they dropped on him out of his hair, "Ow!"

"Well sit still and maybe it'll come off."

"Maybe! What do you mean maybe?"

"Well this, thing, is hard to get off," Izayoi grunted and pulled.

"OWOWOWOWOW!" he yelled.

"Maybe it would be better if I just cut your hair?"

"No! It took centuries to get it this way!" he whined.

"Then stop your blubbering and sit still!" scolded Izayoi.

The laughter of children could be heard.

He glared at his sons 'Oh yes laugh while you still can,' his eyes narrowed as he glared daggers 'I can't wait till you have your own brats that'll torture you'

As Izayoi pulled even harder a pained look came over his face and the laughter doubled as the other children joined in 'just wait you guys are so dead when I get you back to your regular forms '

"You're a grown demon take this like the man you are," Izayoi growled at Touga and even then she chuckled at his misfortune.

"You and Kaede are next wait and see," he warned.

"Um, mister we feed them, give them motherly protection from you, and we, unlike you," she dodged one of their traps, "Are not easy targets" she gave a stern stare to the group and Miroku pointed to Inuyasha who shook his head.

"Now," she gave them a mom stare (A/N-My mom is an expert at this) "Who did that?"

"Not me!" they all answered.

Izayoi calmly walked around them and Kaede joined her.

"Now you know that wasn't nice you could have hurt Lady Izayoi," Kaede lectured.

They all looked at the ground.

Miroku whispered to Sesshoumaru "You said it wouldn't hurt her,"

"It was meant for Father, not her she at least has enough sense to dodge it," Sesshoumaru whispered back.

"So it wasn't on purpose?" a voice whispered.

"Of course not, I wouldn't hurt her Dad would kill me," he whispered back.

"That's all you needed to say Sesshou-kun," chuckled Izayoi.

"Huh? What!" he said surprised.

She grinned "Don't worry you won't be punished…that bad,"

He looked at the ground, tears starting to collect in his eyes.

Touga grinned finally at least one of them would get what's coming to them.

"It's ok Sesshou as long as you know what you did was wrong and you won't do it again," she said softly to him and smiled "Ok"

"Ok I won't do it again,"

"Good now who's up for some ramen?"

"Me!"

"I am!"

"I want some momma!"

"Oh! I want some!"

Touga's jaw dropped they almost got her in a trap and practically tortured him and all Sesshoumaru got was a gentle scolding, 'that's not fair', he pouted.

Izayoi looked back to Touga, who was still pouting and gave him a million dollar smile.

"Are you coming dear?"

It was at this that he just sighed in defeat his anger melting away in seconds and followed his wife and mate.

Kaede watched the exchange and chuckled that's 'Children 20 and Touga 2 and Izayoi 58 and Touga 0.'

-scenedivider-

The adults laughed as it looked like the children were going through the "girls are icky stage". It looked like they were going to have to grow up all over again well; at least it would only take a few days, or hours they would soon find out.

"Ewww! Inuyasha you have cooties!"Sango yelled.

"I do not Miroku does!" he yelled back.

The babies were more like toddlers now and Sesshoumaru doted on the little Rin as Kaede made sure that Shippou didn't get into any trouble of course Kagome helped make sure of that.

"Did you not know only girls have the cooties?" chuckled Sesshoumaru.

"Really?" Both Miroku and Inuyasha were hanging on Sesshoumaru's every word.

"Yeah" he said as he went to go grab Rin before she tumbled over a log and hurt herself, "And I know the only cure,"

"Yeah, what is it?" they both asked.

"It's this, circle, circle, dot, dot," he said slowly as he drew circles and dots on their fore arms "now you get the cootie shot!" and he punched them both.

"Ow!"'

"That hur-T!" Inuyasha's voiced cracked and the boys doubled over in laughter as he covered his mouth with his hands.

"HAHAHA!"Touga laughed and rolled on the floor as the woman covered their mouths with their hands as they chuckled.

"HAHAHA Inuyasha's voic-E CRACKED!" laughed Sesshoumaru until his own voiced cracked.

Miroku looked worriedly at both of them and noticed that both had grown a few inches "Did you guys g-ROW?"

It was at this time that the girls decided to join them, but the boys stopped talking embarrassed with their new predicament.

"What's wrong boys, cat got your tongue?" Kagome giggled with Sango.

The boys blushed as they noticed that the girls matured as well their chest growing and their curves becoming more defined.

The girls continued their giggling and they noticed that the toddlers grew as well, into their original forms with all their memories still attached.

"That was fast," Shippou noticed.

"I did sneak a potion in their ramen to make the effects go faster and I put yours in your apple sauce," explained Touga.

"Oh, so when will little Lord Sesshoumaru go back to being big Lord Sesshoumaru Lord Touga?"

"I'm not sure Rin," he looked over to the maturing boys and girls.

"Is Lady Kaede going to go back to being old?" Shippou asked.

"No I promised her, her youth so she will age naturally," he replied.

"I better age naturally Touga!"yelled Kaede while shaking her fist at him.

-scenedivider-

Naraku was laughing his head off at them. It made great blackmail material and was a great trade with Touga. He would still be laughing in his grave.

'Oh poor saps even I feel pity for them being children, then going through puberty, Oh god, I wouldn't stand it, the pimples, the gossip the horror!'

-scenedivider-

The next day it looked as thought they were close to going back to normal.

Touga prayed to the Gods, 'Dear to whatever Kami is listening, please turn them back I thought them being children was hard enough I can't stand them as preteens'

Today, however, it seemed that they were listening and granted his wish. They returned back to their original ages in a bright blue light.

'Thank You! Thank You Kami!' Touga thought with tears in his eyes.

"What ever gave you the bright idea to turn us into children, Father?" asked Sesshoumaru his eyes narrowing into a glare.

"Come now Sesshou-kun I'm sure you had fun," smiled Izayoi.

"I did not," but in reality he did have fun, the most fun he had in ages and with his brother no doubt, "and will you stop calling me that!"

"Nah, keep calling him that mother its fun to see him so ticked off and actually showing emotions for a change," grinned Inuyasha as he sat next to Kagome.

" Ah!" exclaimed Kagome.

"What's wrong Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku

"What about Naraku? So when do you think we should head out?" she asked Inuyasha.

"Well I guess tomorrow bright and early," he replied.

"Nope!"

They all looked at Touga with a weird expression.

"Here this is yours, I presume?" He took Kagome's hand and handed her something.

It was round and slightly dark but once it was in Kagome's hand it was bathed in bright light and turned a pearl pink color.

A gasp came from Kagome and the group it was the Shikon Jewel!

"How!" they exclaimed.

"A little trade with your enemy never hurt. He promised to leave you guys alone and give you the rest of the Shikon shards if he was allowed to….observe your time as children,"

"You let him watch us!" they screamed.

"Yes, well," he backed up as the teens advanced "I had to or else," he moved to use his wife as a shield against the mad teens.

"Oh my hero," she said sarcastically as moved away from him to sit next to Kaede "This is not my battle it's yours, not my fault that you turned them into children to use as blackmail material,"

"Come now Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru," Touga said worriedly "You wouldn't hurt your own father would you?" he asked sweat pouring down his face, his eyes twitching, "Something good came out of this didn't it? You have the Shikon Jewel, Naraku will leave you all alone, Inuyasha finally got to beat up Kouga, you two learned to get along everything's great."

"Yes we did learn to get along, Sesshoumaru do you want to give him the first punch?"

"Why Inuyasha' smiled Sesshoumaru 'it'll be my pleasure,"

'Maybe I did like it better when they were children'

-scenedivider-

"OWOWOWOW!"

"'smack' I told you to stay still!"

"Yes dear," he flinched as she dabbed a bit of that 'all-cold-hall' that Kagome told her to use, "Ow that smarts"

"Yea it's your own damn fault"

"Hehehe I got a laugh out of it though," he chuckled.

"Keep laughing Father," called Sesshoumaru from the outside.

"Once we get to the Western Lands I'll show you!" Touga threatened.

"You didn't have the guts when we were children I doubt you have the guts when were grown," Inuyasha growled from his place on the roof knowing that his father would hear him.

"You two were _children;_ Izayoi would kill me if I lay a hand on either one of you," he answered.

"It's so nice that you know your place," smiled Izayoi.

Over the course of a few months Inuyasha finally managed to profess his feelings for Kagome all while his face matched the color his clothes. Inuyasha still couldn't believe that she loved him back. They all moved to the Western Lands well, were forced to, Inuyasha would have loved to stay in his forest but Touga would not hear of it. Naraku kept his promise and stayed away forever and Kagome stayed in the past as well. Touga's hope that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would work together and benefit the Western Lands did work they both helped and ruled the together, so maybe his idea wasn't so stupid than he thought. As time went by Touga got his revenge when Kagome and Rin both got pregnant and gave birth, Kagome to twin boys and Rin with Quadrates one boy and three girls, oh was it going to be hell for both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and he couldn't wait when his grandkids grew to be teenagers, that would be fun to watch.

* * *

><p>AN- I had fun writing this fanfic and hope you enjoyed it. I'm still new to writing fanfics so sorry if it sucks. Thank you to all my reviewers and readers.


End file.
